This invention relates to a molecular controlled structure in which functional molecules are disposed regularly in a three dimensional manner and method of producing the same, and more particularly to a molecular controlled structure which may be used for molecular devices etc.
We can see the result of researches regarding molecular devices which were conducted so far in various publications such as "Proceedings of Molecular Electronic Devices Workshop", Washington, D.C., 23.about.24 March (1981) and "Proceedings of 2nd International Workshop on Molecular Electronic Devices," Washington D.C., Apr. 13.about.15, (1983).
However, in the past, as concrete examples of method of producing a molecular controlled structure such as molecular devices etc., merely Langmuir-Blodgett's technique (LB technique) and chemical absorption technique (CA technique) were known to public.
The LB technique is shown and described in detail in G. L. Grains, Jr. "Insoluble Molecular at Liquid-Gas Interface", Interscience, New York, (1966). The CA technique is shown and described in A. T. DiBenedetto, D. A. Scole. J. Colloid Interface Sci., 64, 480 (1978): H. Ishida, S. Naviroj, J. L. Koenig, "Physico Chemical Aspects of Polymer Surface" Vol. 1, p. 91, Ed. K. L. Mittal, Plenum, N.Y. (1983): H. Ishida, J. L. Koenig, J. Polymer Sci., 17, 1807 (1979); L. Netzer, J. Sagiv, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 105, 674 (1983).
The LB and CA techniques are methods for producing monomolecular films or monomolecular built-up films. By use of these techniques, a molecular controlled structure, which has regularity to some degree in a direction perpendicular to the surface of a built-up or stacked film, can be obtained by changing the kinds of molecules, but is almost impossible to have the molecular controlled structure include regularity in a direction of the surface of the film by changing the kinds of molecules on the film surface.
In summary, the conventional LB and CA techniques are methods capable of producing a molcular controlled structure which is controlled only in a two-dimensional direction, but it is impossible to produce a molecular controlled structure which is controlled in a three-dimensional direction.